TTG v PPG
TTG v PPG, also promoted as Heroes vs. Heroes and later The Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls Completely Organic Crossover Special is a crossover special between the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]] and Teen Titans Go!. It aired in the United States on Cartoon Network on June 30, 2016. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls follow Mojo Jojo to the Teen Titans' home of Jump City, where he plans to take over the world with an army of monkeys. Beast Boy and Cyborg think Mojo is "pretty cool for a talking monkey", and the Girls compete against Robin, Starfire, and Raven to see which is the best superhero team. Characters Main Characters *The Powerpuff Girls ** ** ** *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Cyborg **Raven **Beast Boy * *Narrator Song *Monkey Army Videos CN Promo Teen Titans Go VS. The Powerpuff Girls Teaser Cartoon Network - Teen Titans Go VS. The Powerpuff Girls Promo (30s) The Teen Titans meet the Powerpuff Girls! Cartoon Network Dance Off Teen Titans Go! VS The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Powers & Animals Teen Titans Go! VS Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Cutest & Toughest Teen Titans Go! VS Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Teen Titans Go! vs. The Powerpuff Girls (Promo) Heroes! vs. Heroes -2 -HD- Teen Titans Go! vs. The Powerpuff Girls (Preview 3) Teen Titans Go! & Powerpuff Girls Crossover Episode "TTG v PPG" Promo Clip Let the Games Begin! Teen Titans Go! VS Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo (30s) - June 30, 2016 Teen Titans Go! vs. The Powerpuff Girls - Monkey Army (Song) The Competition Teen Titans GO vs. The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Teen Titans Go! Vs The Powerpuff Girls (Clip) Working Together Trivia *This is the first ever crossover episode between The Powerpuff Girls and Teen Titans Go! *This episode has been given three names, throughout production. At first, the episode was originally titled "The Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls Completely Organic Crossover Special". It was then renamed "Heroes vs Heroes" as a significantly shorter title. The commercials and promos for this episode came out with the "Heroes vs Heroes" title, but the creators decided to once again rename the episode "TTG v PPG" after the title had already been aired on the commercials. So, once the episode actually first aired, it was advertized as "Heroes vs Heroes", but the title on screen in the episode was "TTG vs PPG". *This is the first episode that begins without the city skyline. The Narrator is heard saying "The secret lab of the most sinister of simians, Mojo Jojo. Up to no good, no doubt". *The end of this episode had a pulsating letter "T" outro screen was a reference of the original Powerpuff Girls series pulsating heart outro screen including the falling stars. The Narrator is heard saying "And so, once again the day is saved, no thanks to... The Teen Titans! Seriously, what is wrong with those guys?". *This is the fifth Cartoon Network crossover episode, the first was "Bravo Dooby-Doo", a crossover between Johnny Bravo and Scooby-Doo! the second was "The Grim Adventures of the KND", a crossover between The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door, the third was Company Halt, a crossover between T''he Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' and Evil Con Carne and the fourth was "Say Uncle", a crossover for Steven Universe and Uncle Grandpa.' *Cyborg and Beast Boy are the only characters who don't interact with the Girls simultaneously. *Tara Strong who originally voices Bubbles in the [[The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series)|original ''Powerpuff Girls series]], she's also the voice of Raven in both the 2003 original Teen Titans ''series and its 2013 spin-off ''Teen Titans Go!. Episode Connections *Mojo Jojo even made his own army of monkeys in a similar way to The Powerpuff Girls Movie, which is part of the original 1998 series. *Robin was shown to be the only person who could hear the Powerpuff Girls narrator. This is a callback to the episode "The Date", where Robin was the only one who could hear the narrator for the episode. Cultural References *Raven saying she's "Chico" is a reference to The Marx Brothers. **Coincidentally, all Cs is a reference to all Bs on The Powerpuff Girls. **Raven also introduces Robin as Chewy, short for Chewbacca from the Star Wars ''franchise and Starfire as Chappie from the 2015 film of the same name. *Bubbles' quote to Starfire "I'll kill'em with kindness!" is a reference to one of Selena Gomez's songs from her 5th album ''Revival titled "Kill'em with Kindness". *Robin, Starfire and Raven were dressed up as The Powerpuff Girls, the same thing happened from ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''episode "My Fair Mandy" when Grim, Billy and Mandy were also dressed up as the Girls as well. Errors *When Robin track down Cyborg and Beast Boy with the note, it was nighttime in Jump City. *The Girls' pose and their expressions is different from the commercial when they've entered the zoo. Running Gags *Starfire, Robin, and Raven mocking Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup by calling them "babies". *Robin telling the PPG Narrator to say what he is doing out loud. Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking